At the End of The Night
by PardonMyScreech
Summary: The Crow That Fell In Love with The Sunflower, a mission full of regret and what could have happened. Maybe. Its not done.
1. The Crow

**Naruto and all things related to the material is owned by Kishimoto** If you like it leave a comment! It's my first one. I have a big ol plot in mind but am going to take my sweet time until I decide whether I like my ending or not.

 _Wonder if she remembers that night? She just takes one look at me and suddenly I can't remember if I took the trash out, or where her blue coin purse is, the one with the pink flower and 3 little pearls sewn on it._

 _I can't even remember where she said she was going just a minute ago, but I remember that night._

 _I run my index finger across my "laugh lines" as she calls it. It's been 3 years since. I can still see my life's past so clearly through my red and tired eyes._

Effectively dispersing some of the sweat pouring off of me I shake my hair, take a breath of relief and focus once more. Trying not to let thoughts of her occupy my entire training time today. It's hot today, you can feel the moisture in the air, heavy, humid, hard to run in. I can sense two frogs 17 feet away, jumping about. All the energy coming from the village, is hustling, bustling and loud. To my left, a waterfall splashes about and whispers of all the disruptions that had brought it to this place.

To my right, four approaching ANBU members, one very familiar jonin and a troublesome feeling that they weren't exploring the forest looking for a new pet rock.

A flash of platinum blond flashes through my memory, and echoes of ugly green sake cups clinking together echo through me and a smile starts creeping out of the corner of my lips.

"TAAACHIIII KUNNNNN" something obnoxious screams through the bushes. I grimace and return back to reality, "Still wondering who's bright idea it was to let you into ANBU, Sakura-chan." A pink haired slender lady, in all black with a cute pink and white anbu mask zoomed up to me,then behind me, then above me. I slipped behind a tree and let her punch the ground as hard as she could.

Secretly I used to truly adore her, I suppose I'd still fuck her. She has nice legs and good lips. The love she has for my younger brother has always been admirable and unconditional. He's a complete piece of shit, as most child prodigies are. Just thankful someone besides mom and I love him. Sakura annoys me now. She's grown too attached. Perhaps I shouldn't play with her so much.

 **"Tachi-kun, guess where we're sending youuu! Better yet guess WHO we're sending youu!"**

She shook vibrations out of her wrist as she yelled in her usual high pitched voice. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're sending me to the desert to help guard the wall with.. yamato?" _I actually have no idea, but that's the best I could come up with after overhearing the current events through the echoes of the city when I was training._

She sneered, tapping her foot and resting her hands on her waist.

 **"** **You sure aren't any fun when it comes to guessing Tachi, you don't have to be so serious all the time yanno!"**

I jumped down to sit on a rock protruding 6 feet off the ground from Sakura's obnoxious box style punch. Poor grounds crew… always having to clean up after all our ridiculous Jutsus.

 **"** **But you forgot to mention that your favorite kunoichi is coming with you and yammy tomorrow!"**

My idle thoughts froze, in the back of my mind I heard ** _two green sake glasses clinking together_**. Her laugh.

Without pause I looked at Sakura with the blankest face I could muster, and in the blandest tone possible I chocked out "That's nice"..

She gave me this perplexed look as if she wanted to ask me what that was even supposed to mean but she damn well knows I wouldn't have an answer for her. I need a drink, I flash to a gorgeous lily near the pond and flash back to Sakura, I gently place it in her ear and whisper that my training is over for the day, and then I head home. The smell of her Cherry perfume, or maybe its her shampoo or something. It intoxicates me,would definitely still fuck her.

I double check the corner in front of my house and hear her voice.

 _ **"Itachi.."**_

I remember the sizzling of BBQ meat being taken off a grill and her hand sliding up my inner thigh, the warmth taking me to a place much sexier then YakiToriGoLucky. Her Ponytail brushing past my arm while she reaches across me for more meat.. She smelled like flowers, she always smells like sunflowers, mixed with other flora. The thought of the way her neck smelled when she leaned my way made me dizzy.

I get out of the shower and am rock hard. That's a bit awkward. Sasuke looks at me, looks down, and then returns his gaze to the mirror and finishes brushing his teeth. Once he spits, he smirks at me "You should really go see her soon". I burst out laughing. Same to you bro, I mean really I'm not the one that should be giving the love of your life a flower at the training grounds. I say nothing back to him.

As I hop out my window and start heading to YakiGoGo for happy hour, I hear it again

 ** _'Itachi"_**


	2. The Sunflower

***Leave me reviews or messages so my writing can improve/ be more enjoyable ***

 **OH MY NO NO NO**

 **I am so late**

 **FUCK FUCK FUCK**

She shoots out of bed and into her fishnets, throwing her hair into a ponytail and kicking her shoes on as fast as she can.

Jumping across roof tops she made it to the Hokage's office just a bit late.

Tsunade glared with the eyes of a tiger ready to kill. "Hokage-sama I am so sorry I was up so late and -" "it's fine just sit down"

From the corner of the room she feels him and her hair stands on the back of her neck.

 **Does he remember that night?**

 **Of course he does.. he wasn't even drunk when I ran into him in the street. God he looked good standing outside of his house. He always pauses before he turns corners I've noticed. Not typically when he's with people though, or at least not me. I noticed he double checked his pockets three times on the way out of Yaki's. I wonder if he was worried about losing his wallet. Looks like he still has it.**

 **WHAT? Tsunade you told me we were just guarding a wall? WHY would we take HIM?**

"You three will be working with Temari and Kankuro to patrol the more dangerous parts of the hidden rain and then the land of river borders, this is an S rank mission.."

Yamato pulls a scrap of tissue out of his pocket. "we found another threat on the hidden rain border and 4 guard ninjas have been murdered in the past week, no one has seen the suspect except the dead"

"Ino"

"yes hokage-sama?"

"don't forget your sunscreen" Tsunade winked and gestured them off. " leave in 30 minutes, meet at the south west exit"

 **Here we go again. Good thing I packed last ni-**

"Are you ready?"

 **oh not ready enough to travel with you.**

"You should learn to knock tachi-kun"

"You should get better about locking your windows"

"ah but then how would you get in?" A smile brighter then the sun as it stands, lit up her oversized room. She couldn't help herself.

"by knocking, which is what you want isn't it"

She frowned.

 **Of course that's not what I want you dummy, I want you to sneak in here in the middle of the night and remind me of the time you found me here once before and found yourself slowly working your way to the lower half of my bed,**

 **dragging your open palms so slowly up the inside of my thighs and...**

 _in the back of her mind she hear the echoes of water dripping onto her wooden kitchen floors, and the smell of bacon beginning to sizzle, an overwhelming emptiness creeps into her heart._

"Ino are you even listening? If knocking is so important to you I can, I don't ever come over here so I don't even think it matters"

"Yeah..whatever I mean it doesn't matter let's go, don't wanna be late"

 **Temari is so cute, with that big fan she will totally find a husband. Probably a smart one too I mean she seems so down to Earth.**

"HII sooo good to see you again marichan! How are things here? Are you dating anyone? I think you and Shika would be the cutest couple we should make that happen, he is one of my best friends after all!"

Temari blushes and turns to the side a bit

"I think we are alittle young to be concerning ourselves with that type of thing don't you think?"

 **Psh whatever. Sand ninjas are way too serious.**

"This is where you'll report to at the end of each guard shift, which will be every 3 days or so"

Kankuro points to a podium next to an office with the name "Kanky" next to it.

 **BAHAha KANKY? You can't seriously tell me the sand ninja are so serious and yet they call the kazekages older brother something so silly.**

"Thank you for coming ninjas of the leaf, all of our most powerful are working to build and protect these new borders with their lives, it is so fortunate you have come to watch the bridge at night so our own may rest.."

 **Oh wow... I haven't seen him for years.. Not since the war maybe.. The red headed sand nin has grown into his forehead tattoo, and his body is much more...established... what a fine looking leader.. wow..**

She grabbed his hand and shook it gently, her blue eyes stared intently and she smiled "It's so nice to see you again Gaara! Hope everything is going well in office!"

"Thank you, It is nice to see you as well, and Yamato and Itachi you are both looking well. I look forward to working with you, thank you in advance."

Yamato and Itachi nod, and begin to walk with Kankuro to begin planning.

Temari watches Gaara closely, just the tiniest particles of sand float through the air and land on Ino's ponytail holder, and he turns to walk away but hesitates.

As Ino started to turn and follow Kankuro, Gaara stopped her, with a slight touch on the shoulder

 **Holy cow I mean the muscles on him are ridiculous. You can see them practically through his robe, and the way his heavy hands felt on me, they almost felt like sand on the beach.. I wonder why they kind of reminded me of Tachikun's..**

"You all have a few hours before you start, care to have a drink while those two get settled?"

 **i'm sorry did he just invite me in for a drink? FOR A DRINK JUST THE TWO OF US?**

 **ok yes only if you let me feel your biceps?!**

"I suppose it would be rude to turn the Kazekage down"

Temari let out a chuckle "Don't ever give him a royalty he will spoil you to death. Behind the quiet pensive leader is a complete softie"

Gaara's face grew red and he whipped around in the direction of his office, he held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Itachi's eye brow furled as he glanced at them from the corner of his eye making his way towards the door.

"Quite a big office you've got here Gaara!"

Not too surprisingly, the desk was covered in neatly stacked paper, the two oversized chairs were clean and inviting.

"Shochu? Sake? Whiskey?"

"Shochu for the soul please.."

Gaara poured a small glass for her, as slowly as he could it would seem.. was he showing off his muscles or just trying not to spill with those big rugged hands?

They sat together in silence for a minute, sort of staring politely, and sort of eyeing each other down in a crude way.

"Thank you for having us, we are looking forward to completing this mission." Her tone was dry, mostly because her mouth was dry, and it's all she could squeek out without seeming nervous or giving away a look of pure attempted seduction

"You are most welcome any time, to come and intrude on me" Gaara's tone was warm and much less stern then it had been just outside those office doors.

 **I so wish guarding didn't start tonight so i could come intrude in a more private way... I have to admit the more eye contact we make the more I can feel my body start to get excited. I need to escape this room after my drink is done or I may cause some serious trouble.**

They began to ask each other questions, simple things, how's your parents flower shop, how is the bridge progress, all the boring niceties that any ninja gives another.

yet with Gaara's green eyes examining her every sip, and her own bright blues tracing the outline of his jaw, up to the curvature of his lips, as they talked and drank, their tension grew.

Gaara could feel his heart pulsing, she was hot after all, I mean her ass is a legend in itself, after the ninja war she really went nuts with the squats.

 **I should go**

"Well I should probably-" she stood up and turned towards the door, one step..two steps

"Your mouth says one thing, but your eyes tell me another... do I fill your cup, or send you on your way?"

 **fuck**

"and what exactly do my eyes tell you Gaarakun?"

Gaara leans in closer, as if to try and read them just a little more..

The sand he had so discreetly hidden resting on her hair tie crawled down from her pony tail to the back of her neck, oh so gently whisping by, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

The air in the office has froze, not a sound to be heard, aside from her breathing, trying to stifle the hotter feelings coming from her perfect black laced thong that she had worn just for...

 **fuck it**

She winked at him and returned to her seat, holding her glass up intently." Perhaps you could fill it all the way this time"

Gaara didn't want to fill her glass, he wanted to fill her. He took her glass and set it on the table. Between herself and the table, he got on his knees.

 **Well now what will he do next on his knees? I see I won't be getting my drink filled...**

She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

With his left hand he grabbed her idle hand and slowly pulled her to the ground.

 **I know what to do now Gaara, so why does it feel like you are leading me?**

 **I can feel sand stimulating random tips of nerve endings, on my arms, parts of my shoulders, running down my back, so softly I can barely feel it. I was so focused on it, I barely noticed his fingers sliding up my skirt. His hands are rough, as if he works on weapons all day, his left grabbing my panties, pulling them only slightly to the side. Enough to make me shake in anticipation.**

 **His neck smells like the hottest dry day in the middle of the dessert, cactus flowers and a hint of his pheromones shining through as I kiss his neck up to behind his ear. He must like that little trick because I can feel him growing through his pants.**

 **As hot sand passes down my feet, so lightly I almost laugh from reflex. He slides his index finger inside of me, so slowly, the same slow speed that he had poured me my drink, and I remembered it, the look in his eyes when he finished filling my cup. My body is so hot I pray I don't break a sweat now, and as he slowly begins pulling his finger back out I let out a soft moan in his ear. I want him to go in again, I lick his bottom lip, and move my hips around his hand, nudging closer to his member.**

 **As he slides in again, I can feel his other hand sliding down my back, once he gets to my butt, he grabs it and flips us over so he is on top. He undresses me quickly and undresses himself. For a moment we both freeze and stare in awe, his muscles melt me, and I watch his shoulders as he makes his way down to my breasts, flicking his tongue slowly and saying goodbye to each one as he flicks his index finger up my clit. I let out a groan and watch him look up at me. His green eyes look hungry and I am ready to beg.**

 **His tongue starts at the bottom and licks only the outside of me, teasing my already dripping wet pussy**

 **"** gaara..."

 **Slowly he makes his way into me with his tongue, moving at a pace painfully slow.**

"Gaara... please..."

 **Will he really make me beg? I can tell he loves to tease me, my legs shake with a need so strong I'm not sure how much longer I can take it. I need to cum... It's been so long**

"Ino..." he whispers right into my pussy, as if he isn't talking to me. Between licks he almost mumbles "Ino.." "I think..." "It's..." "You're turn..."

 **HAH men... I should have known**

 **I push him out of me and push him down onto a chair with no response and watch his eyes while I wrap my tongue around the end of his head. It's bigger then I thought, with a blue vein throbbing on the left side I watch his eyes start to lose focus as my mouth covers the top part of his shaft, while I begin to wrap my hand around the base, I make sure he is looking while I fit his entire penis in my mouth, leaving only a finger and a thumb holding it in place while I start making my way up and down, swirling my tongue over places that he surely can't differentiate in his brain. I push my thumb against his base and as I move it back and forth, I suck on it as well. Leaving him breathing my name.**

 **Now it's my turn, so I wait and gradually speed up, as slowly as progression can handle. His penis starts pulsing in my mouth, he is about to cum.**

 **I stop and stand up, and walk behind his desk, he follows short behind me and props me up next to his pile of papers, we are both careful not to knock them over, ninjas never leave evidence ;]**

 **I grab his shoulders and he slides his throbbing penis into me slowly, I gasp for air and moan into his mouth, his tongue tasting just like mine. We moved together, eventually speeding our pace. I can tell he is ready to cum..**

"Don't look so worried Ino, I can handle a tease like you"

 **He started pumping into me harder and faster, holding me by the small of my back, and by my ass. All of the sudden he picked me up and placed me on the window, the cold glass relieving me as I called out his name. I could feel it building up inside me, I could see sweat beads running down his bright red hair line. Oh god. A name burned into my heart set on fire once again, Itachi... and I came, hard, shaking and vibrating on to.. FUCK FUCK**

"oh guhh mmmmm..."

"Oh Itach...ah"

"Ino.. How... disappointing to hear. I suppose a beautiful woman like you would of course have fallen in love with a man like him already."

"Gaara I AM SO SORRY fuck fuck fuck I just. That it was so good and I just"

" . ah im sorry it seems i've lost my composure please leave my office this instant.."

 **FUCKK Oh why am I like this how could I think of him in that most intimate instant and ruin everything ugh the sex was so amazing what even...**

 _ **Of all the men's names to scream in bed I couldn't pick the one right in front of me?**_


	3. An Old Friend

*Thanks for reading, comment if you like*

 **It's getting colder, the tips of my fingers are nearly numb. There's something a bit suspicious wafting through the air tonight. Maybe my mind just can't rest until *84 gets back from the bathroom, its been two minutes and about 45 seconds now.. it takes 48 seconds to get to the bathroom door from here, maybe another 30 to piss, then 45 again. Either he's procrastinating or dead. Protocol for this is to stay at your post until the 5 minute mark, and then to call HQ.**

 **It's 1:16 AM now, I suppose i'll wait until 1:20 and then investigate. Just hoping he's not waiting for me to come shake it for him, his hairdo speaks volumes on his other night time activities.**

 **The nights are growing colder, winter is coming.**

A breeze pushes Itachi's hair back, showing his blushed over cheek bones in the dim torch light hanging from the partially built left side of the wall.

 **I wonder how that drink with Kazekage is going for Ino.. Wonder if she'll get as drunk as she did that night with me.**

 _Her ponytail drunkenly swings with each step she takes, her usual purple crop top looking dark and dull in the moonlight, but her hair shines a shade of grey that puts Kakashi's to shame._

 _She slows down and stumbles to my pace, throwing her arm around my own._

 _"Tachikunn the breeze sure feels great doesn't it? When summer ends things will be so boring! Can't you use your eyes on me and send me into some forever summer world just the two of us?"_

 _ **The word us vibrates my bones.. Us..forever? I wonder if you think about it as much as I do..**_

 _"What an adorable thought, my Tsukuyomi used for something other than torture.. unless of course summer with me forever is torture"_

 _ **I can hear the pitter patter of our shoes fumbling down walkways, crossing sidewalks all the way until all of the sudden the streetblock starts to smell like she does, and we turn the corner and the flower shop is in front of our face and her red ears and drunken smile tell me I can come in, but maybe not through the front door..**_

The tall blond jumped from the 30 foot under developed wall and landed gently next to Itachi

 **Fuck she must have fucked him. She smells different tonight.. there is a more of a curl in her ponytail then earlier, and I can see her stockings have been taken off and put back on, the ripped diamond threading on the left is now on the right side of her thigh.**

 **Gaara? Really?**

 **I can feel extreme amounts of anger welling up inside me.**

 **Why I am so extremely upset? Why do I even care? I should leave though. I must be so turning green at this point.**

"Did you find our quarters ok within the walls?"

 **When I ask her this, her blue eyes squint a bit and her eyelashes do an annoyed flutter**

" Obviously I did or I wouldn't be changed right now"

 **Ah.. maybe she just changed into new clothes, and smells different after a slut shower. I feel relief wash over me., even if its not warranted.**

"So tachikun, we haven't talked much since uh.. that one time... I mean we just stopped going to the same restaurant I guess and I wanted to maybe ask you how you've been and what you've-"

"I've been fine..."

 **I mean how am I really supposed to answer that Ino, you see me every other day, you come to my house atleast once a week with Sakura, avoiding eye contact and slyly sneaking to other tables when you see me at our favorite restaurant..**

She grabs her kunai and throws it towards my hand, a crow catches it and flies towards her, my eyes turn red with fire and I trap her in a scene.

I have her wake up in the middle of the old cobble stone street, it was Tainu Lane and 18th Street North.

I am hiding in the old artist studio above watching from the window, focusing on the outside, I'd hate to have that intruder show up while i'm fucking my team mates mind.

 **"** Oh fuck YOU Itachi, you put me in time out?" Ino aimlessly yells into the empty street, as she turns around she sees our past selves walking through-

 **Here you little psycho, something to distract you while I figure out who's watching us at the wall.**

 _"Tachikunn summer forever with you isn't torture, I'm so bummed we couldn't train together this entire time, but my mission just took soooo long! Hey... are you listening you big idiot?"_

 ** _There's the flower shop..._**

Tears started flowing in her eyes, he remembered every detail down to the smell of the air mixed with the flower shop, she watched her previous self give him a shit faced grin and gesture for him to come up through the window, as she let herself in through the flower shop.

 **Someone is watching us.**

 **I** tachi transported Ino to her orignial station to the North of his post, then flashed back to his as if nothing had happened, leaving her to her thoughts.

A black shadow sat atop the wall just 20 meters from Itachi's bored stance and intimidating demeanor. The shadow glared off into the distance to the east, you can just barely see a few lights coming from the bank separating the hidden sand and hidden river villages. One of the lights flickered, once, twice, then held for a bit before blinking once more.

 **Was that morse code? Or just a light that's running low? ..- That's a U..**

 **.- - - .- -.-. -.-**

 **Attack? U attack?**

 **Someone is watching me..**

 ***84 might be dead, if I leave my post I might leave an opening, i'll send a shadow clone to-**

 **WHAT IN TSUNADE'S TITTIES IS THAT**

A hull the size of a tailed beast, made of wood, and metal armory running along the edges of the port side. A giant sky boat flying towards the sand village at a speed faster then kamui could catch. Itachi stared in amazement, as did the figure in the woods.

The strange shadow craned his neck to see the enormous ship through the sandy hole in the wall. Suddenly when the mystery ninja looked down to his right, a crow landed next to him, on his satchel.

Suddenly the boat appeared to melt into the sky, the village drowning in black flames, crows surrounding the stranger while the ground below him seemingly began to shift just under his feet. The stranger blinked once more. He was tied to the wall, the boat back to normal, looking to his right, the most terrifying man, red and black eyes and a black cloak. His eyes widen, this man is an Uchiha.

 **I'll send him to intel later. The attack signal could mean my supervisor is already dead. That flashing coded light.. U attack. Giant.. boat... bateau attack. That has to be it. I can set the vessel on fire, but it will still crash into the bridge. I have about 3 minutes until it encroaches on the atmospheric change line of the upper and lower air pockets of the dessert. The likeliness that giant boat will catch on fire is high.**

Something then bellowed through every mind on the town, the scream heard round the village

" _ **ITACH-hu.."** Then an ear blistering scream to follow._

 **She always did have a flair for the dramatic. I do hope she didn't awaken the entire town just to tell me there's a giant bateau in the fucking sky.**

 _At the kazekage's, all but 30 meters away_

Gaara was jerked awake by an overwhelming abhorrence.

 **Dear god she's invaded my dreams. What an unpleasant imagination i have sometimes..**

 ** _Gaara..._**

 **Shukaku, I do so apologize if my unsavory dreams have awoken you.**

 ** _Gaara, that was not a figment of your unpleasant dream, i'm afraid it's time for us both to awaken. Something is stirring just outside the village. I can sense a great power coming from above._**

 **Let us be on our way then..**

Staring at the south end of the wall, Itachi watched bedroom light after bedroom light flash on, people shooting out of bed and opening their windows, asking spouses if they had heard the same scream.

Civilians all beginning to feel the same fear that Ino felt just outside the city limits.

Her kunai hitting every target within visual distance. Her jutsu's being overwhelmed by seven of arguably the most persistent men in existence. Her face growing red, her weapons beginning to run low.

Did he hear her call? Her facial expression was drifting from confidence to concern.

The men were paid swords. No affiliation, working for some rich man with hidden agendas.

One with a hammer type fire sword, shooting flames the size of her wingspan every 56 seconds or so. She was counting, they could tell.

Through an exchange of glances, on the third strike, as her counting restarted, a white haired little rebel threw a water dragon at her, full force. As her body turns to the weight of gravity, something holds her up.

 **Dear god woman you were about to get yourself killed or kidnapped right here and now, I could slap you for your negligence.**

"Itachi, oh thank the stars, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I CALLED AND YOU-"

"stay here"

 **Black spots 40 meters south, the tree with black spots.. ok..**

"Itachi wait!"

His black cloak lands gently on the same exact spot he had rescued Ino from, he would never admit it, but being the center of attention in mid battle was not only his strong suit, but his motivational stance.

"Sharingan"

The seven men of the night froze, all of them seeing nothing but blackness, crows, empty streets full of men Itachi had killed in this very jutsu.

He released them the second they dropped to the ground. One of them with eyes wide open in fear.

 **Something is wrong, it isn't possible that he would still be awake**

Itachi entered the nightmares of the man with white hair once more.

Out of the corner of his eye, a building shifted in the man's subconscious. **Someone else is in here. Someone is watching us play.**

Itachi proceeded to do horrible unspeakable things in the light of the white haired mans nightmares, a type of torture only ANBU is permitted to use.

The man's subconscious began crumbling, his will completely collapsed within a matter of seconds, the mysterious spectator disappeared left without a trace.

 **What a weak man.I can't help but be curious as to who was just in that man's mind other then myself.**

 **Black spotted tree. Ok 40 meters...fuck. west? south? It was one of those. Now would be the time to do that obnoxious bird shriek from earlier idiot woman. She's lucky she's beautiful or i'd just leave her in that damn tree.**

A city wide alarm began blaring, originally the bomb alarm, now a giant boat alarm. Temari's voice through every speaker in the city

"Citizens of Suna, we are under attack, please follow all emergency evacuation procedure's and remain on high alert."

 **Well now I definitely can't leave her in the tree. Where are you common...**

 **Oh! I can see her. Her shirt is tattered, with rips across the sides and front, the front of her shoe looks split, what is that on her leg?**

"Thank god you came back for me, let's get to the village"

 **Ino's left knee has all the bandages from her right leg. I can smell the panic in her actions, she is trembling almost too much to stand. I slide my hand from her knee to her hip and use it to pull her up and towards me. She smells, like dirt and cactus flowers. I want to ask her how her shift went as a joke, but she seems shook down to her bones. Not an opportune time to be aroused by her body. I'm ashamed that I find her so enticing with her clothing almost completely ripped to shreds.**

Once she is on her feet he licks his thumb and slowly run it across her collarbone.

 **Another man's blood doesn't suit her look. Her collarbone is soft, I wonder if I think back on this moment tomorrow, if i'll regret not kissing her.**

Itachi's hand slid from her collarbone to her neck, slowly teasing his favorite part of her body. She turned to him in silence with a pained smile on her face. Her hands rested on his chest and she leaned in to enjoy this moment. He ran his hand from the back of her neck slowly down her back, passing over ruined clothing and bruises surely turning purple. His bright red and black eyes locked onto hers. Time stood still, just for the moment.

"Get on my back Ino, I apologize for having you wait. I didn't see you were injured." The moment ended and the search for remedy began.

"Took you long enough Tachikun, I was beginning to wonder if they had busted your knee too!" Ino weakly chuckled out.

Itachi jumped from tree top to tree top, to the bridge, then building roof after building roof, the kazekage's office was closer then the hospital, as they approached Ino began to get increasingly hesitant, asking Itachi to just leave her on a rooftop, not the office for everyone to see her injured.

 **Ino is lying, I can tell because she has no shame, and yet here she is, pretending to be too shy or prideful to step inside with an injury. Ahh but I love to catch the lies. I wonder what it could be.. Maybe something to do with the reason she smells more like dirt and cactus plants then her usual flowers?**

 **I can't help my curiosity.**

 **My imagination tells me she stole some flowers from Gaara's office and doesn't want to go back and face him. My instincts tell me she fucked another man.**

 **She stole my mothers roses once, and refused to go back to my house for years.**

 **At least that's what Sasuke insinuated. She never did tell me why she quit stopping by all those years ago. I think now I am more curious than ever. Or maybe just turned on by my little flower thief.. Unless she didn't steal anyone's flowers and she's just out here spreadin it for anyone who will jump in. I squirm at the thought of Sasuke touching Ino even on the hand.**

He slid to a stop on one of the taller rooftops and pointed at the giant vessel, as it changed air zones, it began to catch on fire, the atmospheric change shifting it's very structure, bending the front end of the hull, denting the metal patchwork along the port side.

Ino gasped and pointed almost directly under his finger.

"Kazekage is truly a force.. leave me here and run to his aid, I'm sure there is more hell to be seen waiting in that boat"

A giant figure of Shukaku made of sand, slowly moving, gathering up enormous chunks of the desert, entire lakes of sand slowly being lifted, forming Shukaku's arms, increasing in size by the second, the figure of sand grabbed the flaming boat from the air and pulled it down into the desert's emptiest space. Slamming it to the sand and then covering it, suffocating any who may be inside.

As Itachi grew closer, he could see one man, posing at the vantage point of his sunken ship, all else dead and drowned in the snowy dirts controlled by Gaara and his monster.

Bright Green eyes reflected the moon's sympathetic lighting. Red where white should be, and black where skin should be. Two skulls where shoulders appear to rest.

There is only one man who has red for whites, and bright green eyes with no pupils.

Let alone a man with enough balls to take on the sand village with a vessel almost the size of the monster in the sand.

 _ **Kakuzu of the hidden waterfall.**_

 **Coincidentally one of my buddies from our rebellious highschool days, so I'm gonna turn around, get Ino and Yamato and make my report. Then hightail the hell home and not cause an international war conflict between the waterfall, sand AND leaf.**


	4. A Bad Bet

**Itachi is smart, I hate to say it but Sakura was always right in her complaints, she really did pick the dumber brother.**

 **I would never admit it, but isn't it ironic that Sakura is smarter then me, and she chose the dumb one?**

 **Maybe we all just need that one person to balance us out..**

 **Last night was... a mess.**

 **I wish he hadn't of taken me through that mental rerun of our night together right before the fucking insanely large ship nearly came crashing into the city.**

 **And that intense moment in the forest... Did it mean something?**

 **I'm just over thinking**

 **He doesn't love me or anything, we're just two complete idiot ninjas that play for kicks not for keeps.**

 **agh. My knee.**

"Sakurachan won't you please hurry up and fix me so I can get back out there? I'd so die for a shochu right now!"

Sakura's pink hair bobbed about the room hunting for new bandages.

As she turned to face her gorgeous best friend, she nearly tripped over the IV line.

"Inochan, won't you shut up and stop complaining! Just kidding, we'll have you out of here in no time miss piggy"

"This little piggy is gonna sock you in the face! " she retorted as Sakura began wrapping her knee.

"Sooooo billboard forehead... dare I ask how you and Mr. Oblivious are doing?"

Sakura winced at the comment, as if it hurt more then the knee she was bandaging for Ino.

"Sasuke is fine. He's out on a mission as usual. I feel like I haven't seen him in forever. Not that we talk much when he's here. Still working on getting him to actually do things with me instead of just fuck and fight... I saw that Itachi carried you home! What's that about, I thought you two hadn't spoken since the time that he crept up to your bedroom and then poor Shika-kun came in and-"

Ino's eyes widened and she grabbed the end of her bandage as she struggled to keep her voice down.

 **We DONT mention that! How dare you forehead!**

"FIRST of all you cherry blossom airhead we do NOT speak of that god awful morning that makes everyone in this town cringe into oblivion so please shut your mouth. SECOND oh my god I made the biggest oops and I can't even right now! How on earth did I forget to tell you?! "

Sakura made a 'continue' gesture with her right hand, while grabbing her coffee with the other.

"So on my mission, aside from all that stuff I was telling you about the boat, way before that, when we first got there, Gaara invited me to his office for a drink!"

Pink eyebrows raised indefinitely.

"DID YOU GO?! I saw him at the conference after the war and I mean he is looking.. grown.."

 **Damn right he is.. whew..**

Ino flicked her pony tail to the other shoulder, leaning forward and touching her toes, making eye contact with Sakura in the most intense way possible.

"Oh.. I went, and I saw, and I came."

"GO INO GO!" Sakura couldn't help bouncing up and down on the side of Ino's hospital bed. This was always Sakura's favorite room, even before Hinata had Naruto's first baby here. Always crazy news.

"So well. Listen I majorly fucked up because we were doing it on his desk, and dear god was he good! Well, I absolutely lost my mind and mid- finale for both of us... I let out the first half of Itachi's name and it was by far the worst timing to the worst possible outcome because we both finished and he just froze and then we were both very confused and he was very upset and I had to like run out of his office with only half my clothes and then go back in once he left and ah it was very bad"

Sakura's hand grabbed Ino's shoulder. "Dear Gol D. Roger... Ino... That's how wars start... What's this about Itachi? I'm still a little confused..you guys haven't talked for almost a month right? Other than the mission of course, speaking of umm how was that?!"

Ino's fingers fidgeted and she looked away. With a pensive glance through the window she muttered almost too low for Sakura to make out "I think I've fallen in love with him, but the distance between us..."

 **I mean I can't tell her about his inappropriate use of his Sharingan from before the attack, or that weird suspenseful moment when he wiped blood off my chest.**

 **I can't just come out and say he took me back to that night.**

 **She'd never let it go, and all I want is for that night to disappear.**

Sakura took her white gloves off and shook them into the wastebasket, then picked up the clipboard at the end of the bed.

"Well, lucky piggy, sounds like you know what you want, and maybe it's time you go and get it."

 **Did she just dare me to go after Itachi? What was that tone? Jealousy?**

 **No, maybe just sass, for me fucking the hottest kage in the kingdom, or the second hottest depending on your taste in men.**

 **Personally, Naruto has a nice body, but he's much too lackadaisical for me.**

"Alright Sakura I see you, well how about this, I will when you do!" Ino stuck her tongue out and blew raspberry at her best friend.

Sasuke was to be back from his mission in 6 days, they both had received that update and would be prepping the reports room for him and Rock Lee.

Apparently they were on some sort of factfinder mission involving the boat, and had left just hours before Ino had returned to the village.

'CHANAROO, Let's make a bet then PiG!"

"Fine Forehead! We've got 6 days to prepare, then what? What's the bet?"

"If you can get Itachi to date you, and I mean like 'let's go steady' dating, before I get Sasuke to do the same within 3 days, I'll literally pay for an entire weekend spa trip for you two.."

 **Ahh.. I love a challenge, and I know just how to up the ante for Sakura..**

"And if you can actually get Sasuke to date you within 3 days, I will buy you that stupid 800 ingot healing almanac that you cry over every time we pass Onoki's bookstore."

 **Muahaha She can never win, Sasuke is completely clueless, and is very obviously not ready to date her.**

 **Then again I've got my work cut out for me too, Itachi is smart.**

 **I could feel he knew I had been up to something promiscuous.**

 **He always knows..He's a prodigy.**

 **The difference is, while Sasuke doesn't get home for 6 more days, Itachi is already here, how amateur of her not to realize that. I suppose I'll go pay him a little visit tomorrow..**


	5. The Night You Came By

_Ugly green sake cups_

 _His chiseled forearm resting on the table balancing black chopsticks against a small plate, empty after a meal that could compete with Choji's tuesday night yakitori run._

 _His blushed cheeks so close to mine, when I reach past him to grab enough sake to drown out all the tiring aspects of the day._

 ** _God I love the smell of bacon_**

 ** _I've always loved the smell of summer_**

 ** _The concrete sidewalks radiate with heat, the smell of yakitori even blocks away from any given restaurant._**

 ** _I used to walk with him when we were younger, back from school. His training days and my tea ceremony days always lined up._**

 ** _it feels sort of the same now_**

 ** _Is he going to walk me home? Like old times?_**

 _The way his rough hand holds mine, never grasping tight enough, as if I would pull away at any moment, or as if he wants to disappear and have me not notice in time.._

 _I always avoid his eyes, but in the moonlight they aren't so intimidating._

 _Shikamaru wants to talk tomorrow.._

 _I can tell he feels my distance._

 _Enough of that.. right now it's just us.._

 _Maybe if I move my gaze just right, he'll know I want him to come inside._

 _I wonder if a shinobi as smart and quick as him, can pick up on something so indirect._

 _He always did used to tell me that the blue in my eyes is much louder than those of any other woman._

 ** _Won't you come up..._**

 **Maybe if I take off all my clothes and slide into bed, I can play with myself until I forget..**

 **It's probably better that way**

 _ **My bed sheets are softer than usual, I must be so drunk,**_

 _His firm grasp slowly pushed her window sill open, with one foot balancing on the gutter and one nudging it's way into the darkest room of the house_

 ** _Tachi..kun_**

 _In the moonlight his clothes fell to the floor, jacket first, a black button up._

 _The sound of his pants unzipping brought Ino to silence under the sheets_

 _"Ino...you'll have to be quiet..the window's open"_

 ** _I can feel my thighs getting warmer, it's been too long._**

 _The gorgeous blond grabs her breasts in silence under the sheets, watching his naked moon lit figure approach the bed._

 _He starts at the bottom of the bed, digging out the covers and sneaking inside._

 _Her feet are cold, with one hand he grabs her left heel and drags it more and more left, kissing her ankles, then shins, licking the inside of her leg in a slow teasing motion._

 _The more her legs spread, the further up he made his way, moving his hands up to her inner thigh, her hips, her backside._

 ** _Fuck..._**

 ** _He doesn't know his own strength.._**

 ** _or he does..._**

 ** _He's holding my legs down with his body, so I stay just the way he wants me._**

 ** _I can feel control slipping from my fingers._**

 ** _My body doesn't have a fight to put up._**

 ** _His every movement makes me weaker._**

 ** _I can smell our favorite sake, creeping up from the bed sheets._**

 ** _Mixed with his favorite dark and sulky cologne that matches all too perfectly with his heavy pheromones._**

 ** _I recognize it. He's always smelled like this._**

 ** _His back is smooth but strong, every muscle makes me want more of him._**

 ** _I can feel him down there, taking his time up my thigh, I'm breaking for him, i'll do anything for him to make his way up just a little more.._**

 _Itachi moved his hand from her ass, back to the front, flicking her breast and tracing his index finger down, past her stomach, past her perfect wax job, to his favorite place._

 _His finger traced her clit, slowly moving it side to side as he sucked her thigh._

 _Tracing up and down, finding the wet spots and spreading them, he could feel her pulsing._

 ** _Running my fingers through his hair is really something else, I wonder what condi-_**

 _Her thoughts were violently interrupted_

 _In a swift movement Itachi bit down on her inner thigh, and shoved his middle finger inside of her, as he slowly began pulling it in and out, he began biting her harder, releasing just a little with every moment he began to stroke the inside of her perfect pussy._

 _She bit her lip to silence her moans, god forbid anyone in the house hear them or worse, someone walking by her wide open window streetside._

 _her hips began slowly swaying with his rhythm_

 _He let go of her thigh, he pulled his finger out of her slowly, replacing his hand with his mouth, licking lightly, from bottom to top and then beginning to suck and play.._

 _The strokes of his mouth elongated, the pressure of his grip was stinging her ass and causing muffled breathing._

 _Suddenly shorter and faster flicks, her clit getting hot and pulsing_

 _The way he sucked and pulled and used his warm hands to move her back and forth made her melt._

 _Liquid began leaking out of her pussy onto the sheets and his chin, her thighs vibrating harder then before_

 _She tensed almost into an orgasm, just then the sensation of his rough hands beginning to move up her body, his mouth pulling away_

 _As he sucked on her right breast, grabbing and massaging, he changed his position, pulling her almost sitting up_

 _ **What how do you want me? Should I move? Guhh the biting Tachii.. If I could speak I would tell him he just might be the best i've ever had.**_

 _"mmphhhh"_

 _Ino let out a small struggled moan_

 _He pulled away from her breast with a furrowed brow_

 _A firm hand grabbed her long blond hair, pulling her head back and his body up just enough_

 ** _I can't... I.. I don't think I can fit that in my mouth_**

 _An unforgiving stance showed a thick white cock shining with precum, waiting for her to put her mouth on it_

 _She could barely see the bottom of his face smirking at her in the moonlight_

 _His stern hand jerked her hair forward, forcing him into her mouth_

 _The warmth of his member filling the back of her throat_

 _Her tongue slowly made it's way around as close as she could get to the base._

 _Her breathing labored, and she sucked, following the speed that he moved her head forward and back_

 _after a slow few pumps in and out, her wet mouth understood the pacing that pleased him_

 _she grabbed the base, sucking her own thumb and his cock at the same time, rubbing across the base as she moved, pursing her lips at his head at any given opportunity._

 ** _This isn't so bad.. He tastes so good it's making me wet.._**

 ** _I wonder if I can make him cum.._**

 _She grabbed his wrists and threw them to his hips, taking control, faster and faster with spit overflowing out of her mouth, only to be caught by her hands and rubbed into his increasingly harder self_

 ** _Uh-oh_**

 ** _He didn't like that? I don't know sometimes with him_**

 _Itachi took Ino's throat and pushed her back down to the pillow_

 _"Guh Ita-"_

 _He grabbed the stuffed lucky cat next to her alarm clock and shoved it in her mouth_

 _"i'll shut you up if you make another sound"_

 _His hot face playfully nipped her ear, kissed her nose then_

 _he picked her up by her hips and flipped her over_

 _without a second though he shoved himself inside her,_

 _and to her dismay and to his pleasant surprise_

 _he found himself in a much tighter spot_

 ** _Oh fuck_**

 _Her entire body tensed, the hairs on her back stood straight up_

 _she gasped, so loudly her lucky cat could do nothing for her_

 _he grabbed her hair, pulling her head up to his_

 _"pinch me once if you can handle yourself like a good girl"_

 _ **I want him to cum in me**_

 _ **I wish he would have fucking asked first before he stuck it in my ass**_

 _ **I happen to crave it like this once and a while**_

 _Ino reaches behind her finding his waist, pinching once, as hard as she can_

 _He growls and bends her back down as far as she can bend_

 _her face completely buried, and her ass angled down with his hand pushing down her lower back, he pushed all the way in_

 _slowly pulling out, he felt her thighs shake and then relax_

 _again, in as hard as he could, out slowly_

 _his hands moved to her ass cheeks, grabbing as hard as possible, he began to pump in and out as hard as he could_

 _minutes passed, her smell intoxicated him, as he tired, he bent forward putting in the last pumps that he could_

 _his sweat dripping all over her back_

 _she let a deep breath out, as if she had been holding it the whole time_

 _with her release, immediately came his, shooting his load into her and cringing into her hair out of_ _exhaustion_

 _he slipped down from pleasure and stayed in her and on top of her_

 _she moved with him, letting him slink off to the right side_

 _within moments_

 _they fell asleep_

 _pure bliss_

 _and a lot of sweet, welcomed pain._

 _ **Guhhh what the fuuck is that noise**_

 _"INO WHAT?"_

 _Ino shook her hair out of her face as she shot up in bed, looking to her left the alarm clock blared a bright red (8:30PM)_

 _"WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT BEING SUCH A TROUBLESOME WOMAN? YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D NEVER DO THIS"_

 _Itachi shot up from the bed sheets, sharingan fully activated, his broad shoulders glowing in the morning sun_

 _"Shika-'_

 _"DON'T SPEAK ITACHI, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS"_

 _"Shika-kun please lower your voice you're waking up the damn village" Ino shuddered at the thought of the ones who are already awake listening to the nightmare that was occuring in front of her very eyes_

 _She continued in a calm and cold voice_

 _"When I told you I'd meet you at the training grounds, that's exactly what I meant, we will talk about this when you are ready to.."_

 _Shikamaru's face was bright pink with anger, his tone as dark and hot to match._

 _"WE'LL NOT SPEAK OF THIS, OR ANYTHING, EVER AGAIN... AND ITACHI, I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL IN SHEETS SO FULL OF MY CUM THEY HAVE CHANGED FUCKING COLORS"_

 _Itachi grimaced and looked down at the comforter before him_

 _Discoloration. Everywhere._

 _Itachi glanced at the sheets with visible disgust then back at Ino and his sharingan eyes flickered back to a calmer black._

 _His alert stance remained unmoved, his chin held high._

 _Barely moving his lips, certainly with no expression he matched his gaze to Shikamaru's and in a tone manly enough to make any grown man tremble,_

 _"Well now I don't know what the fuck you are eating to be staining the sheets to badly, but that, as well as this are not my battle to fight. I would like to take my leave in peace, please leave and meet Ino at the training ground so I may clothe myself and be on my way."_

 _Shikamaru stood stunned_

 _His spiky pony tail couldn't stand any taller, the hairs on his back rose and then froze._

 _After one last menacing glance at Ino, he jumped out the window, leaving an absolutely demolished window sill in his wake._

 _Ino ran to the window, wrapped in her bed sheet, only to look at the street below and see her entire original class from the ninja academy standing below her with wide eyes._

 _ **The reunion gathering was today. The reunion gathering was today and my parents are hosting it.**_

 _A thick stench of Bacon and sunflowers creeped up from under the door._

 _Ino looked back at Itachi, horrified. Itachi was gone._


	6. Soggy Bread

Greetings

leave reviews

tell me if you like what you see

so that i should either keep going, or try again in a different tale

* * *

After that mission I bought her a necklace

She doesn't wear it anymore..

She says it reminds her of something too precious.

If only my thoughts had been as pure as hers back then

* * *

Blue shoes

Black shoes

more black shoes, some leather business shoes

one pair for snow, one pair for the beach

most of them black ninja standard slip ons with an exposed heel and toe

all of them in perfect condition

 **I think I'll take a walk today**

He grabs the black pair nearest to him, and then his favorite black hoodie with a red akatsuki cloud on the back.

 **I think i'll go see Sakurachan today**

 **Maybe that will help get her off my mind**

 **Maybe not..**

He straps on his left shoe, watching the birds coast towards the east from his kitchen window.

As he slips out the door he murmers

"I'll be back!"

 **Last time I saw her was at the training fields**

 **Wonder if her tits have grown since then**

Itachi's face scrunches up into a stifled smile

 **Nah**

 **You know**

 **Sakura's not really the one I want to see today, maybe I should do something nice for my favorite blonde piece of trouble.**

 **Is there such thing as a sex offering? Something of an olive branch? I know women do it with wine, mother always takes wine to things to apologize or make nice. Maybe I could take her wine. No. That seems too forward coming from a man. Maybe I'll find something.**

 **Everything is so easy with Sakura, she doesn't examine what I do, it doesn't matter how I treat her. If Sasuke didn't exist I imagine I could have them both!**

 **No, well. Maybe yes but very much on seperate occasions.**

 **Ahh Onoki's Books I haven't been here in a while, I missed the smell, I like all that weird musky heavy aroma that comes blowing at you as you open the door.**

His index finger stretched forward to pull a navy blue medical encyclopedia out from the shelf above his head.

A woman in a pink shirt glanced up from piles of open books surrounding her at a table and slowly raised her eyebrow

 **Someones watching me**

 **Should I look?**

Itachi flashed back to a time when he had decided to check who was staring at his back at a coffee shop. It was Shisui, standing right behind him, concealing himself. Itachi had been so started his sharingan activated and pulled shisui into an endless loop of expresso shots pouring repetitively on accident.

 **No.. Not another Shisui situation. That was very very awkward.**

 **I'll just leave and take this with me.**

" The solar plexus chakra dissection and healing methods...? Itachi i'm a bit surprised. For you or a gift?"

 **Oh. TenTen. Ok. No wonder I didn't recognize the chakra.**

 **"** _Oh this is for me, I find the wonders of the body to always be a good source of entertainment."_

 **She's kind of giving me this look as if i've said something odd.**

 **Oh..**

" _I meant a good source of reading entertainment.."_

 **Agh..**

"Ah.. Ok well it's very informative.. i've read it actually. If you have any umm interesting discussion points, feel free to find me!"

" _Sure, thanks.."_

 **Wait what**

Itachi checked out and slipped a glance at her tight pink shirt as he passed through the front door.

 **I mean yeah we could discuss stuff definitely**

As he mozeyed down to the village square, which for all intents and purposes is actually more of an oval but that only bothers Itachi every time he walks through the town...

 **Stupid oval square**

 **"** ** _The solar plexus chakra effects the adrenal gland and the pancreas. It is the core of our personality, our identity and our ego"_**

 **Isn't it interesting that the core of our personality lays in a place so directly connected to our adrenal gland? How fiercely related. Our flight or fight response is a direct reflection of the most primal aspects in our personality. Our reaction to any slight set off to the adrenal gland takes a major part in defining us as ninja.**

 **Ahh. This is what Tenten was getting at. What an interesting topic to discuss.**

Itachi walked towards a stand and saw a glimmer at the edge of the table standing next to the bridge. A pop up shop ran by Tokishi from the hidden rain.

 **He always brings the best stuff from around the world.**

He stared down at the necklace in awe, his eyes sparking like a little kid.

"Looks like my jade dragon has caught your eye young man! Have a woman in mind or just adoring the intricate work of the miners of the south?"

" _You know, I think I know a little lady that might love this, how much?"_

"50,000 Ryo but i'll give it to you for 45,000 since I can tell you'll need to take her to dinner to give her something this nice"

 **...45,000 Ryo... that's uhh.. 1 B-rank mission and 1 C rank mission combined.. Oh yeah she'll like that**

 _"40,000 and you've got yourself a deal"_

Tokishi smirked and began packaging the necklace

"You sure drive a hard bargain kid, but I know you're one of the greatest war heroes in the country. Of course I'm happy to oblige"

 **A little white box with a little silver bow. Cute.**

 **Maybe i'll be a romantic and take her out to eat like he said, he's always given me good hints at life Tokishi.**

 **The intricate miners of the south.. Maybe I should take it back. It's a bit much. Not that she doesn't deserve it after that mess of a mission.**

 **Perhaps I should wait until i've spent some time with her. I've always been too forward. That always gets me laid but I mean you know she's different.**

 **Well I guess she's not really different. Women can be rather unsettling. She's hot. I need to talk to my brother.**

YakiToriGoLucky's neon open signed beamed in the day light. Silhouettes of laughter and youth echoed out of the creaked open door.

Itachi's stomach grumbled and he hesitantly glared down toward his jeans then back at his book.

 **Maybe just a few beef liver sticks...**

"Welcome! Please have a seat wherever Itachi we are glad to have you!"

 **Yamiko is so cute, always a warm welcome here. All of the sudden my instinct screams at me to turn around.**

 **Why?**

"Tachi-kun! Over here come sit with me!"

 **That's why**

" _Sakura_ "

 **Oh I wonder if she's ever read this book actually i'm sure she'd find it interesting**

" _Thanks for the seat, I won't be staying long I just came for a snack"_

"Oh don't be silly Temari bailed on me today! I'm so glad your here, won't you keep me company?"

" _Happy to make the time. I've actually been meaning to ask you.. have you ever read '_The solar plexus chakra dissection and healing methods' _I found it at the bookstore and I thought you might like it.."_

"No! I Just finished 'Medicinal Tea for Chakra enlilghtenment Theory" and I've been looking for something new, have you read it?"

Itachi slides the book on the table

" _I bought it actually, I was thinking you might like it. Consider it an early Christmas present."_

 **Smoother then the butter she spreads on her toast in the morning.**

"Wow thank you! This is such a thoughtful gift I.."

" _Don't think too much of it, i'd love to hear your thoughts on it when you finish though."_

Sakura smiled and nodded while picking a dumping off her plate, the smell roused a grumble from Itachi's nether regions.

"Oh! Please have a dumpling!"

" _No that's alright i've got my liver sticks coming and I -"_

Sakura shoved a dumpling in his mouth without a seconds notice

She glared at him intently as his eye brows raised and then relaxed as he chewed.

" _Oh-kay well my stomach certainly thanks you, I didn't realize quite how hungry I was."_

 **That was kinda sexy**

 **Probably shouldnt hit on her after I gave her my book**

 **Nope**

 **You can only slather so much butter on toast in one day. Bread gets soggy**

 **bread gets soggy**

 **"** _Did you do something different with your hair today?"_

She blushed and made a cheerful moan of agreement through a mouth full of food

" I can't believe you noticed! If only Sasuke had your observance skills. Yeah I got it thinned out and cut it just a bit shorter."

 **Soggy bread**

 **Soggy.. wet and soft**

 **Soggy Sakura**

 **Sakura's new hair do wet and soft in the shower, washing my back**

" _Ahh beef liver, thank you Yammy-san you are an angel."_

Sakura's eyebrows twitched as she waited for Yamiko to walk away

"Tachi kun ooohh do you have a lil crush on Yami-san?"

Itachi nodded his head no and stuffed his face.

"Ok, well do you have a crush on.. anyone right now?"

 **Crush... is she buttering me or just asking?**

 _"Not particularly, I'm certainly interested in a few.. I think for now I prefer to work on myself and my flaws before deeming myself worthy for any of the gorgeous kunoichi that surround me in this village."_

 **Sakura's Tiny breasts bouncing up and down**

 **Sakura's long legs wrapped around my waist**

 **Soggy bread**

 **Soggy**

 **God damnit**

 **Fuck it**

" _And how is little Sakura? Still fawning endlessly over my idiot brother?"_

"Oh well you know, i'll always love him.. I wouldn't mind.. considering.. other options once and a while, I mean just like you, you know I think about all the 'gorgeous' men around. I honestly think we have the most handsome men in the world right here in the village"

 **Oh**

 **Butter me the fuck up baby**

 **"** _Oh? And dare I ask.."_

 **Nope NOPE don't go there Tach come on now don't be crude**

 **"** _Dare I ask.. shall we grab desert?"_

 **Yes good save.**

"Mochi?!"

Itachi nodded and slipped a 5,000 Ryo into the bill folder

"Itachi you don't have to.."

" _Yammy-San two of those dino-sized mochi that you hide in the back for us please, green tea flavor. This should cover lunch, mochi and the tip"_

 _Y_ ammy grinned from ear to ear and scuttled off without a word, with the biggest tip she had seen all day.

Within less then a minute she returned with two giant mochi balls, one in each bowl.

" You are so kind its a wonder you're still si-... nevermind"

 **Uhh**

 **"** _But if I wasn't single how could I spoil all the other women in my life so well?"_

 _I_ tachi stifled a smile, rousing a more suspicious face

 **I do hope that wasn't overkill**

Sakura snorted into her ice cream, but followed it with silence

Shortly after she slowly looked up and lowered her eye lashes, batting them with a sly smirk on the corners of her mouth.

"So... How was the mission? Is Ino one of those gorgeous ladies you were referring to"

Itachi let out a strange garbled mumble through his spoon

" _Ino nearly got herself killed I was pretty concerned about her injuries but I heard she's doing fine. Sounds like some shit is about to go down in the land of sand. Most of the mission is classified but at your ranking as a genin I can tell you that my old friend Kakuzu was present and may have had something do to with the situation."_

 **I think it's about time to head to training, this conversation isn't exactly what I want to be talking about with soggy sakura over here.**

As the two went to say goodbye, Sakura thanked him for the book and hugged him tight.

"I'll come find you whenever I finish the book, can't wait to read it. Oh Uhh Itachi when I hugged you I think I felt something, are ya happy to see me or was that a box? Just curious you know."

" _It's a gift."_

"Oh?!"

" _Yep, gotta go."_

Itachi gently pinched her chin and smiled then jumped away.

 **I really can't help but wonder if she would go for me, those answers were all uncomfortably candid between us. It's a bit arousing.**

 **I'll try again later. I'm sure she'd not let me touch her if she found me repulsive, not to mention her pulse shot up when I touched her.. It always does.**

 **She's smart but she's got no sass. I find myself drained. Time to beat the shit out of some trees.**


	7. Headed Home

Yeah... I'm just gonna jump right in.. enjoy

" _Guhh yeah baby do that shit with your tongue again"_

Karin's red hair fell in tufts between Sasuke's fingertips

They had been at this for an hour, Karin working tirelessly to please an insatiable man.

Her naked body curved upwards, her toes curled with excitement as she slurped and sucked

Her tongue running up and down his shaft, her lips vibrating with pleasure

 **She's pretty hot when she isn't talking. Maybe I should have let her do this all along when we were working for Orochimaru. It turns me on how bad she wants to please me, It's been fun making her work for it, knowing how bad she wants me. My slightest touch seems to send her flying.**

His grip on her hair tightened and he began pushing her down onto him as far as possible, but an inch before the base she pushed back up aggressively

"Come on Karin I know you can fit this in your mouth, we can start off real slow"

She began to lift her head as if to rebuttal but before her wet mouth could leave the tip he shoved her back down

"I'm getting close, i'd hate for you to stop now, won't you try your best for me..baby?"

A gargled moan came from her throat as he pushed her down fast then pulled her up slow

with every pump he pushed her just alittle further down, and with every pump the force turned her on

she could feel herself getting wetter and began to finger herself as Sasuke controlled her head

up and down faster and faster, as she went in and out of herself at the same pace.

Her mouth hit the base of his cock, her throat being completely filled and penetrated over and over

" _I'm gonna cum and you're gonna swallow it"_

Karin blushed and looked up as her hair was pulled even tighter

"Mh-mer-err" A stifled mumble of words she tried to push out with a mouthful

 **I take that as a yes**

He began pumping at the same pace into her as she pushed onto him, moving in unison she moaned onto his member and moved her free hand from her soaking pussy up to her breast

Faster and faster, Sasuke's subtle groans echoed in the empty bedroom

" _mmmph"_

He pushed her head down one last time and relaxed his body entirely.

" _Fuck.. that feels good, I haven't came in a bit.."_

As she raised her head to look at him, cum dripped from her mouth

 **God what a sloppy woman**

He sat up in the bed and pushed his hand on her back, her weak body collapsed face down and she moaned

He climbed up behind her without saying a word and shoved his half erection deep into her, she screamed into the pillow in surprise and then brought her hands up to hold the pillow to her face

Sasuke smirked with pleasure as she quieted herself. He began pumping as hard as he could to rebuild his arousal

With every pump she could feel him, she had waited for so long, a shit faced grin smiled soundly inside the pillow as he pulled her waist up with his own

His hand ran down her spine, pushing her back to curve down, he held her down with one hand and slapped her ass with the other

 **ugh god, there's nearly no ass to slap the poor thing I hope I'm not hurting her**

" _Are ya alright down there Karin?"_

A muffled "yah don't stop" came from the pillow

More muffled words

"Harder"

"Span-k m-e"

"Sas-kayy"

 **Ugh gross don't say my name like that oh jeez I hope she doesn't say it when she comes**

 **Oh she's gonna say it K this is why I never should have done this in the first place**

 **Focus**

 **It feels good**

 **She wants me so bad**

 **So here we are, give her the best time she'll ever have.**

Karin's legs began to shake, her toes were curled, she began girating to the beat that his pumps pushed her forward and back. Her hands held the pillow as tightly as she could and she began moaning louder and louder

Sasuke began moving in a steady rhythm, rubbing her clit in circles

Her moans seemed to change, as if she couldn't control them anymore.

She stopped moving with him, as if losing focus

 **Ho-ho about to cum are we?**

Sasuke sucked his thumb and ran it down her crack, slowly popping it into her other hole.

She moaned louder and he pumped harder again, moving his thumb in and out and pulling her hair hard enough to bounce her on and off him.

Her moans turned into almost screams

"Sasuke! Oh Sasuke!"

"Ungh God oh my god cum inside me!"

 **What a filthy girl.**

"Aargh!"

He pulled out and released her hair all at once as juices came squirting out of her, sweat beading down his face.

After a second he stood up slowly and grabbed one of her cigarettes

As he made his way towards the window Karin turned to face him and sighed

"I figured you werent one for cuddling but do you have to act so excited to be done? You can't tell me that wasn't amazing"

" _I'm glad you enjoyed yourself"_

"I like it when you call me babe"

" _Don't get ahead of yourself, that was just to get you wet."_

"It worked, god damn you're so cold. Missing Sakura too much tonight eh? Had to come get your rocks off?"

" _Not really. I think you begging all day may have had something to do with it"_

"Whatever I knew you always wanted me. It's fine I know this is a one time thing."

" _I won't be seeing you for a long time. Think of it as a goodbye present"_

Karin's eyebrow raised, her lips pursed and her eyes teared up

" You aren't coming back here.. for how long?"

" _The next time you see me, i'll be older, and more powerful"_

He smushed his cancer stick into the ash tray and began getting dressed.

As he walked out the door he looked back and nodded at her, as if his cold distant way of saying 'take care'

 **Time to head home... It's been a while.**

 **I wonder how things are going for Itachi, last I saw him he had that disgusting hard on getting out of the shower.**

 **He must've made a move by now. Maybe i'll get back and they'll be fucking. Gross**

 **Ugh god Sakura is gonna want to go on a bunch of cheesy double dates and shit.**

 **Troublesome women.**


	8. Killing Waterfalls

* _The breeze of pages being fanned through out of a chunky textbook make the still air smell like Ohnoki's bookstore, perfectly painted toes rest on the edge of the couch. The orange afternoon sun shines just enough light to make out the emboldened table of contents.*_

" **Chapter 8- Plexus Nerve Flow and Symbiosis with Corresponding Chakra Streams"**

 **He must not have told Tenten the book was for me, she would have known better. This book is severely undershooting my intelligence. If it wasn't Itachi I would think I'm being insulted. It's nice for him to think of me at all though, I wish Sasuke would do simple things like that for me. I wonder what time he's getting in today.. I should plan something special for him after his welcome home party tonight, although who knows if he'll even be happy to see me.**

 ***** and I ain't neva gonna stop lovin you biiiitchh*

 **Oh well, think of the devil right?**

Sakura stumbled off of the couch to grab her phone.

"Who's this?"

"WHo is ThIs, SakUrA?! Really?"

"Relax Saskeyy jeez i'm so joking. Welcome home.."

"My mom told me to call you and ask if you'd bring some Dango for Anko, it appears she's craving some"

"You sure she didn't ask you to go and get it? I'm a little busy getting ready for your party at the moment"

 **Lol fuck you, i'll not get tricked into that again. Dealing with Pregnant Anko is like dealing with Tsunade the morning after New Years. No.**

"Agh damn. Can't even lie, mom asked me to do it. Well I guess i'll see ya tonight then fivehead?"

 **Im so gonna lose this bet, he's obviously still weird about last time he was home uuuhhh.**

"Yah for sure, byee"

(2 hours later)

"Ooohh BILLBOARD"

 **Noo it's time to party already?**

"COME IN MISS PIGGY"

Ino comes bursting through the door with a bottle of whiskey and an oversized red trench coat in hand.

"ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?!"

 **Oh no she's already drunk**

"This is it Sakura, our night to shoot our shots!"

 **I'll bet she's wearing her pale blue lingerie and i'll bet it looks amazing under that tiny purple dress.**

"Woah you're like.. Really quiet Billboard, you okay? Why aren't you dumb hyped you're about to see Sasuke? I brought you this sexy red trench for dramatic effect! "

"He called me earlier asking me to get some dumplings for Anko and I just.. I felt like he was being super casual and didn't even sound excited to see me.."

"Oh my god of course he is, put your shoes on dummy lets go!"

 **Well. This red dress looks as pretty as its ever going to look on me so.. Guess i'm gonna go shoot my shot!"**

(2 hours later)

**The Uchiha's Great hall**

Sakura's scoop neck candy red slip on lit up the entire great hall, her matching candy red lipstick leaving a perfect imprint on her whiskey glass.

Itachi leans against a mahogany hallway table, running his fingers over the same gold embellishments over and over while he watches Ino wobble around on the ottoman in the living room like the drunk rolly polly that she is.

Tenten and Hanabi burst into tears from laughing too hard on the couch next to them, not a care in the world. Sakura glances over at Itachi and mentally commits to stumbling over to him at some point tonight.

"Damn Ino, who's mans?! Look at him, that black button up is always killer on Itachi"

Ino drunkenly whips her heavy ponytail around to see Anko hobbling in wearing sweats and a 'Konoha Police Force' hoodie.

"Not YOURS that's for sure Anko, but speaking of who's mans.. where is YOUR mans?"

Anko shrugged and shirked her head to face Sakura. "Probably with HER man, wherever he is, only an hour late to his own party so far.. guess it could be worse eh Sakura?"

 **Guh Anko just go back to bed, nobody likes you when you're this pregnant.**

 **"** Yes Anko I'm sure they will be here as soon as they can, maybe they are off prefunking at a bar somewhere together"

With that, Anko plopped herself next to Kiba and started digging into the real reason she came out to the gathering; the free potato chips.

As the noises of chatter started to pick back up, Sakura could feel the liquid courage coming to her rescue, just as the party was becoming a bore.

Her icey stilettos lazily clunked off of the bar stool and started to lead her towards a pair of size 12 black leather manolos that Sasuke often steals from Itachi for the fancy dates.

 **Hm nice to see Itachi wearing his rightful shoes tonight, wonder if Ino will feel jealous watching me talk to Tachikunn ooh maybe she will grow some balls and come interrupt us**

"Here comes trouble.." Itachi grinned as he watched Sakura lazily making her way over to him. An index finger carefully painted pale green approached Itachi's nose at high speeds

 **Wow.. the closer your finger gets to his nose, the more he looks like saskyy**

"Tachii aren't you lonely by yourself over here? Sad that your brother is out with your mentor probably hitting on girls at the bar instead of at his welcome home party? Looks like Ino has been staring at you all night waiting for you to... unlonely yourself"

 **OOof that may have come off a bit rougher than I wanted it to, damn this liquid courage**

"..."

Itachi took a sip of his single malt 98' scotch and rolled his eyes at her.

"Thanks for the book by the way, I finished it today"

 **Chanaroooo good save bb**

"Oh, did you enjoy it?" Itachi's eyes flickered from Ino's legs in the distance to Sakura's up close and personal bright red lips as he finished his sentence

Sakura squirmed in her shoes, adjusting her hair clip and preparing to lie for the sake of conversation _ "Oh yah definitely Tachi-kun! Have you ever heard of the correlation between the neural network and the solar plexus's reaction to chakra misfirings from blockages in the neural network? It's really fascinating stuff! See there's a connec-"

"Oh god Sakura no need to drown Itachi in that dull crap, don't punish him because i'm late"

A heavy silence fell amongst the party goers as the energy in the room changed, Sasuke and Shisui adorned in suit and tie had appeared. Sakura's entire face lit up like a christmas tree and Sasuke's sassy comment turned into a cold but honest embrace. Anko tapped Shisui on the shoulder with a smile and he whipped around with 3 plastic bags that dropped on the ottoman next to him for a dramatic 'picking up a pregnant girlfriend hug' .

"Sasukeee-kunnn where have you been?~"

 **He's here! the man i've been waiting for! Why am I.. maybe not that excited to see you? Ugh you reek of whiskey, dumplings and a hint of Yamiko's perfume, what was the point of going to Yaki for dinner WHEN THERE IS A PARTY AND FOOD at your house.. tf shows how little you care, how little you've always cared.**

"We uhh had to debrief with the Hokage, it took longer than expected."

Sasuke fished a 50 ryo coin out of his pocket and dropped it into Itachi's drink.

 **Tf?**

Itachi slowly shut his eyes, seemingly out of frustration then disappeared within the blink of an eye.

 **The fuhck is going on?!**

Shisui and Anko's casual arguing match had become the center of attention, Sasuke left Sakura's confused embrace to grab himself a drink, laughter and drunken shouting start ot numb all the drunken minds.

"Uhmm Sasuke what was that? Is everything okay?"

Sasuke looked Sakura up and down and nodded his head yes. "Everything is fine, oof including you my goodness, tell me little cherry, what does a guy like me have to do to get you alone?"

 **This asshole has no intention of telling me what's really going on. He looks fine as hell though. Swear every time he comes home from a mission he looks alittle older and sexier. His heavy onyx eyes are piercing tonight.**

"Probably you'll have to tell me what you just sent tachi'kun for?"

 **His hands sliding down the small of my back reminds me of the last time he left me alone. It's been like this the past couple times, i'm so excited to finally see him, the love of my life, and then he's finally here and I..**

 **"** Oh common billboard, talking about my brother will kill my buzz, lets go take a dip shall we? I'm dying to see what you've got hiding under that dress.."

 **Finally, an excuse to get these stupid shoes off!**

As they walk the great hall back towards the main entrance, they leave a trail of clothes in their wake. By the time they get out into the moonlight nothing but pale green lingerie and a pair of striped boxers remained.

 **ah, the water is warm... the whiskey is cold.. life is good**

Sakura climbed into Sasuke's lap, straddled and relaxing on the steps, he laid his head back and stared up at the thick glass ceiling, showcasing the natural star and moon light. His eye twitched as Sakura's hand slipped into his boxers and started swirling up and down under water. The silhouette of a dead ninja rested on the pool side concrete just to the left of Sakura.

 **Ughh yeah i forgot why I always go back to him, look at this full package. Where is his head though, he laid his head back and hes barely grabbed me at all. There's no way I'm gonna beat Ino on this bet, hes completely not receptive**

She pulled his boxers down and shoved him inside her, curling her toes under his knees and working her way up and down, stretching herself out and enjoying every second.

"MMmp Saskyy I love your big cock but can you maybe get in the fuckin game please?"

Sasuke slowly migrated his eyes back down to earth and smiled "sorry baby your pussy feels so good I think I just lost my mind for a minute, I'm back"

He gently slid his hand into her scalp and started to pull, his other hand migrated down to her clit, his thumb working in circles while he watched her eyes roll back.

The second her eyes shut, his went straight back to the ceiling. He watched as Itachi silently dragged the dead body from the left side of the roof to the right, trying to find the right angle to dump it where Sakura wouldn't see.

 **Oh no. Someone is watching us I can feel it**

"Sasuke somebody is here I can feel it"

"Ohh trust me babe nobody is here, keep going"

 **No I can feel it, its fading as if to mask itself but there is a strangers chakra.. where is it coming from..**

She stopped pumping and looked around, a shadow near the end of the pool

 **WHAT IS THAT**

She slapped her hand on Sasukes mouth and moved his head to point towards the shadow while she pretended to keep fucking him

"Sas im not playing thats somebodies shadow don't look up"

Sasuke was frantically motioning to Itachi to hurry up and get the body off the roof but it was too late

 **Is that.. Itachi?**

"What the fuck? Who the fuck is that?"

Sasuke started dying laughing and pulled his boxers up

"Well that's a boner killer.. is that.. Itachi star gazing up there?"

Itachi jumps off the roof, the mysterious dead body completely gone from sight.

He knocks twice on the side exit and Sasuke jumps to let him in.

"You two going for a swim? Don't let mom catch you, she'll bitch about the chlorine levels"

 **There is no way Sasuke didn't pick up on his own brother's chakra on the roof. So he knew and he didn't care? Or maybe he was caught up in the sex like he said? That just doesn't even seem believable.**

Itachi and Sasuke stared into each others eyes for upwards or ten seconds

Sasuke tried to stifle his giggles through his teeth "So.. did you.. enjoy the show"

Itachi rolled his eyes for a second time tonight and fished the 50 ryo coin out of his pocket and flipped it into the air

"This pool room could really use a _waterfall_ "

Sasuke leaned forward and caught the coin, he looked outside and said " I think waterfalls are best kept outdoors, don't you Sakura?"

 **Ok well tonight has been beyond weird, not sure why I would think waterfalls are best kept outside but um**

"yeah..uh im going home I think tonight has been a whole night already" she mumbled in response.

"Pleasure having you Sakura, please feel free to take home a to go of any snacks or food you may want for the hangover tomorrow"

 **Itachi's consideracy knows no bounds, then again maybe neither does his perversion wtf, do I tell Ino her mans just watched his brother fuck me in the pool? How do I know how long he was even watching he could have been facing up towards the stars..**


End file.
